


Fingers Tipped With

by Katherine



Category: Fifth Millennium Series - Shirley Meier & S. M. Stirling & Karen Wehrstein
Genre: F/F, Nail Painting, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:47:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26879950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine/pseuds/Katherine
Summary: The color felt slightly cool as Megan painted it on. Shkai'ra watched her lover's hand curled around the miniature brush.
Relationships: Shkai'ra Mek-Kermek's-kin/Megan Whitlock
Kudos: 1





	Fingers Tipped With

The color felt slightly cool as Megan painted it on. Shkai'ra watched her lover's hand curled around the miniature brush, familiar fingers tipped with those metallic-sheened nails which were metal in truth. Megan would hone them later, before she and Shkai'ra begun to explore this new city on their search; it was a place where one was allowed to carry weapons openly, but the backup of those ten tiny sharp edges was good, nonetheless.

"A slight disguise," Shkai'ra said.

Megan parried, "As though we could disguise your tallness, or that red mane of yours." She had chosen the color of nail-paint, a fox-like red admittedly similar to Shkai'ra's hair, although the paint had a faint glitter to it as it dried.

"This is fashion," Megan said, with the hinted smile of one who knew very well that Shkai'ra was teasing her. If only, Shkai'ra wished, they two had time tonight for the kind of teasing that was a matter of touches, not jokes... Ah well, they could make hours for that, once their mission was underway. By then she would need to take some care for Megan's sharpened claws, but that too was familiar. Besides, if a Kommanza could not avoid being scratched in bed when she did not wish to be, she was no warrior worthy of the name.


End file.
